


The suit

by SincerityExtreme



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 08:16:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17382980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerityExtreme/pseuds/SincerityExtreme
Summary: Promt send by Leapyearbaby29"Lena stays by Kara’s side until she wakes up and to comfort her when she wakes up in the suit. (4x03)"





	The suit

Lena has been making this suit for the past 2 months, she didn’t expect to actually have to use it, but almost an hour ago Alex had called sounding distressed.

“Lena, I need your help” Lena could hear the unshed tears in Alex’s voice.

“What happened?”

“Mercy, she fired Kryptonite into the air, Supergirl was rescued and brought back to the DEO, but she’s in bad shape, we have to clean a Kryptonite out of her system, she started seizing, so we tried the kryptonite shield, but it wasn’t enough”

“Alright, I’m on my way, I have something that might help temporarily”

“Ok, thank you”

Lena went to her lab and got everything she needed before rushing to her car and going to the DEO. 

She arrived 10 minutes later and saw Alex getting out of a room and walk up to her.

“Where is she?”

“She is in the med bay, Lena, thank you, not just for now but for everything, you are always here when we need you and I’m sorry for not trusting you at the beginning, Kara was always talking about you, and I just couldn’t help but feel like you were just using her, she can be pretty naïve sometimes, but I know now that you are nothing like your family, so I hope you can forgive me.” Alex finished as they stopped in front of the med bay door.

“Of course I forgive you, Alex, if I was you I probably wouldn’t trust a Luthor either, I know what my family, mostly my brother have done, I don’t know what Kara saw in me, sometimes I don’t trust myself but she is always there, telling me how good I am, and I give you my word that I will always do everything within my powers to help not just her, but all of you, you guys mean a everything to me.”

Suddenly Brainy opened the door.

“Guys hurry up, her vitals are dropping again”

20 minutes later Kara had the suit on and her vitals had finally stabilized.

“So what does this suit do?” Alex asked.

“The suit is working as a Kryptonite Shield, it is filtering the air so she can breathe”

“So she can’t take it off?”

“No, not until we clean the kryptonite from the atmosphere, like I said, this is a temporary help”

“Ok, then we have to work to figure out how to clean the air as soon as possible, she can’t stay in that thing forever” Alex said and everyone went back to work, Alex and Brainy went to the lab to work with Winn and Lena stayed by Kara’s side using her computer to make some researches.

15 minutes later Lena was still by Kara’s side, she had pulled up a chair so she was a bit more comfortable.

A few minutes later Kara started moving and Lena got up and placed her computer on the table in the corner of the room.

“Hey, Kara?” Lena called her softly.

“what’s going on?” Kara was breathing erratically, she sat up moving her head from side to side as if trying to understand where she was.

“Kara, it’s me, it’s Lena, look at me baby”

“Lena, Lena take this off me, please” Kara said while trying to take the helmet off.

“Kara stop” Lena said trying to hold Kara’s hands away from the helmet.

“Let it go, look you need this right now, it’s just for a while, I promise”

“Why?” Kara was sobbing and trying to touch her chest and Lena saw on the monitor how fast her heart was beating.

“Mercy, she fired kryptonite into the air, this suit is filtering it.”

“I can’t breathe, Lena I can’t breathe” Kara said and practically fell back down on the bed

“Kara looked at me” Lena tried again, trying very hard not to cry, seeing Kara in pain was the worst thing ever for her. 

“I’m gonna pass out” Kara said her hands moving trying to find Lena’s.

“No, no, stay with me, you’re ok, I’m right here with you Kara, just breathe with me, in and out, slowly” Lena got a hold onto Kara’s hand, they were shaking really bad but she had stopped sobbing and was trying to imitate Lena’s breathing.

“I want to get this off” Kara spoke again once she had her breathing under control, her voice sounded weak and tired.

“I know honey, we are all working to clean the atmosphere and as soon as we do you can get it off, I promise we are working as fast as we can” Lena said with a sad smile.

“I know, I’m sorry I freaked out, it’s just, tight spaces and…”

“Hey, I know, it’s ok, we will figure out, ok? I love you”

“I love you too, what can I do to help?”

“For now nothing, we need you to stay put, this suit can’t take any damage, ok?”

“Alright”

“I will go get your phone so you can work on your article for CatCo and I will sit here and do my research so we can get you out of this suit soon, is that okay?”

“Yes, tomorrow, if all of this is over we can try and go on a date again”

“Of course we can, you can choose the place” Lena said smiling at her.

“Ok” Kara smiled back.

Lena got her computer and sat back besides Kara.

Half an hour later Kara turned off her phone and turned to Lena.

“Are you done?”

“What do you want Kara?” Lena asked smiling, still looking down at her computer.

“I’m tired”

“That didn’t answered my question dear” Lena said finally looking up at Kara still smiling.

“Come lay down with me for a bit” 

“You know I still have a lot to do, right?”

“It’s just for a bit, my sister and the others can handle everything for a little while, just a little nap, please”

“Kara…”

“I’m pouting right now, does that help?” Kara tried.

“Ok, ok, just 30 minutes”Lena said laughing a bit.

“40”

“Alright, you won, but then I will have to go and check the progress with the others and help them, ok?”

“Yes, now come on, lay down”

“Ok, I’m here, now sleep, I will be right here when you wake up”

“Ok” Kara said already half asleep.

When Lena felt Kara relax she tried to get her phone so she could keep working, but when she moved Kara wrapped her arms around her so she just gave up and moved to get more comfortable, she started thinking about all the places she could take Kara for their official first date, they’ve been trying to go on a date for weeks but something always came up, last minute meeting, or a bank robbery, but when this was all over she would take Kara by the hand and wouldn’t let anything interrupt them, just for one night she would forget about work and give all her attention to Kara. She fell asleep with a smile, dreaming about all the happy things that were about to happen to them.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!  
> English is not my first language so let me know if you notice any mistakes.  
> you can send me prompts on my tumblr: sincerity--extreme and tips on how i can improve on my writing are also welcome!


End file.
